Talk:Emily Young/@comment-173.34.63.32-20130929210237
You guys will hate me for saying this, but this is an undeniable example of an abusive relationship and a misogynist bias in the author. Let's begin with the incident that caused Emily's scarring. You can say whatever you want about how Sam couldn't help himself- it was the animal inside of him responsible. But, BUT, fantasy is supposed to reflect real life in a fictional way. Just like how most vampire tales began admits great plagues, mermaids originated by sailors who felt lonely and hadn't seen women in months, and the relationship between werewolves and the moon began on a real phenomenon where people have been known to act oddly during different times in the month. Take away the fantasy aspect of it all and you get something real. Let's take away Sam's magical wolf abilities and extreme temperment. Is it still "out of his control" now that his temper is an aspect of his mental health/personality and not his species? Is Emily still in the right by staying with this man? If not for the fact he were a werewolf, this would be a textbook case of domestic violence. A partner snaps, shows an unexpected extreme violence, is incredibly guilty, is forgiven, and all is well because when he isn't deranged and abusive, he adores her and treats her like a princess. Also, most of you hate Emily because of Leah and Sam. Of course Sam is off the hook. Poor little Sam can't help who he falls in love with! It's mean old Emily whose at fault, the male can't control his feelings, even if it means moving in on his ex's closest friend and then, I don't know, almost destroying her face and probably causing her to lie to her loved ones. Too many people today are okay with abusive relationships as long as a) the guy is physically beautiful, b) the guy's abusive traits adds to his mysterious or broken personality, c) spoils her with materialistic possessions, or d) gives her major confidence boosters (only to tear her to shreds later). Most people who fit into this happen to fit into Twilight's main group of readers, teenage girls. Stephenie Meyer might not have caused this, but she certainly aims at a vulnerable demographic and fills their head with a romanticized version of different forms of abuse, and has it add to the "sexy" and "deep" aspect of the relationships. The most interesting factor in Emily and Sam's relationship isn't that they are happy with each other, it's that Emily was nearly killed by her boyfriend. The most interesting aspect of Bella and Edward is the fact Edward is tempted to kill Bella. Jacob met the love of his life attempting to KILL AN INFANT mostly because her birth was responsible for her mother's death (which used to be rather common, and he would have killed what Bella sacrificed herself for, wasting her sacrifice) and Leah's most interesting attribute is the fact she dated a guy. I really loved these books in my early teens but the older I get the more I notice how glamorous and "brokenly beautiful" some really twisted relationships and personality traits are potrayed in these novels.